narutofandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Sasuke Uchiwa
Sasuke est un ninja du village de Konoha au caractère relativement calme, discret et froid. Il doit faire équipe avec Naruto Uzumaki, avec qui il entretient vite une relation de rivalité et d'amitié à la fois, et Sakura Haruno, qu'il détestait au début mais qui au fur et a mesure va devenir une amie. Tous trois apprennent les arts ninja sous l'autorité de Kakashi Hatake. Sasuke possède une technique d'œil innée, le Sharingan. Ce dernier lui permet d'anticiper et de copier les mouvements et les coups de ses adversaires. Il est aussi très bon technicien de Taijutsu, et possède un excellent sens tactique. Froid, distant et détaché, son seul objectif est de venger sa famille de son grand frère Itachi Uchiha, qui a exterminé son Clan, sa propre famille, alors que Sasuke n'était encore qu'un enfant, soi-disant pour "évaluer son potentiel". La raison véritable du massacre est que le clan était sur le point de faire un coup d'état auquel Itachi était opposé. Désireux de maintenir la paix entre son clan et son village, le jeune homme joue les agents-doubles au profit du Conseil de Konoha et de l'Hokage. Arrivé à un point où d'éventuelles négociations ne pouvaient plus calmer les deux partis en présence, ces derniers ordonnent à Itachi d'exterminer les membres de son clan. Seul le petit Sasuke sera épargné, à la demande express de son grand frère. =Son histoire= Alors que Sasuke et son équipe participaient à l'examen Chuunin, un personnage nommé Orochimaru survint et lui appose un sceau maudit. Naruto Uzumaki va partir à la recherche du 5ème Hokage, et à son retour, Sasuke va prendre conscience de la fulgurante progression de son ami/rival. De plus, confronté à son frère, Sasuke va réaliser son manque considérable de puissance par rapport à lui. Plongé dans un profond désarroi et en proie à une profonde amertume, il se "laissera" piéger par Orochimaru, qui lui avait préalablement apposé son sceau (provenant d'une technique interdite), dans l'espoir de vaincre son frère, et ce à n'importe quel prix. Dans la saison 2, Sasuke, devenu très puissant, se défait de l'emprise d'Orochimaru pendant le rituel de transfert d'âme et parvient à piéger le Sannin dans son corps. Après ça, il libère les cobayes qui étaient prisonniers dans les planques d'Orochimaru et en choisit 3 pour faire équipe avec lui (cette nouvelle team s'appellera Hebi) dans l'espoir de retrouver son frère et de le vaincre définitivement. Deidara se mettra en travers de sa route mais se fera finalement vaincre par l'Uchiha. Suite à un brève repos, il partira défier Itachi dans le temple des Uchiwa. Bien que théoriquement moins fort que son frère (selon ce dernier) car il ne possède pas le Mangekyou Sharingan, Sasuke réussit à tenir tête à son frère et alors qu'il est sous l'emprise d'Itachi qui a utilisé son Susanoo pour se protéger du Kirin de Sasuke et prendre l'avantage du combat, Sasuke gagne le combat avec l'écroulement soudain de son frère qui lui transmit Amaterasu avant de mourir. Zetsu informe ensuite Madara de la victoire de Sasuke (et aux ninjas de Konoha qui combattaient Madara) et tous les deux partent récupérer les corps de Sasuke inconscient et d'Itachi mort. Madara raconte ensuite à Sasuke qu'Itachi voulait le protéger en lui transmettant le pouvoir du Mangekyou Sharingan, ceci dans le but de tuer Madara et protéger par la même occasion son petit frère de la vérité sur le massacre du clan Uchiwa que Madara pourrait lui raconter. La technique qu'a utilisée Itachi est inconnue jusqu'à présent mais il semblerait que le simple fait d'avoir touché Sasuke sur le front avant sa mort ait transmis Amaterasu pour qu'il se déclenche automatiquement à la vue du sharingan de Madara. Madara nous apprend qu'Itachi avait déjà prévu de combattre Sasuke et de mourir de ses mains pour que son jeune frère puisse obtenir le Mangekyou Sharighan. Puis il informe à Sasuke qu'Itachi a déchainé les pouvoirs du Mangekyou Sharingan sur lui pour le pousser aux bouts de ses forces afin qu'Orochimaru se libère de l'emprise de Sasuke. Ainsi, Itachi pouvait se débarrasser du Sanin Légendaire et libérer Sasuke du Sceau Maudit du Ciel avec son ultime jutsu (Susanoo). Par la même occasion, Itachi éveillerai Sasuke au Mangekyou Sharingan via sa propre mort, lui qui est la personne la plus parenté à Sasuke. En réalité, d'après Madara, si Itachi avait vraiment voulu tuer son jeune frère, Sasuke serait effectivement mort à l'heure actuel et le fait de prétendre vouloir prendre les yeux de Sasuke pour s'éveiller au Mangekyou Sharingan Eternel comme le fait d'accuser Madara d'être derrière l'attaque de Kyuubi sur Konoha il y a 16 ans étaient des mensonges qu'Itachi a raconté à Sasuke pour que son jeune frère ne puisse jamais croire ce que Madara lui raconterait sur la vérité du massacre du clan Uchiwa. Madara ajoute qu'Itachi aurait rejoint l'Akatsuki après le massacre du clan Uchiwa dans le but de surveiller de l'intérieur la dangereuse organisation. Et le fait qu'il soit revenu à Konoha après la mort du troisième Hokage qui avait promis à Itachi de veiller sur Sasuke et de ne pas lui raconter la vérité du massacre de leur clan, était un message envoyé à Danzou et aux 2 Conseillers de Konoha pour leur dire qu'il était toujours vivant et qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à faire le moindre mal à Sasuke au risque qu'il donne des informations sur Konoha aux puissances ennemies comme il avait dit à Danzo juste avant de quitter Konoha après le massacre. Ensuite Madara dit à Sasuke que si Itachi a réussi à se débarrasser de tout sentiment pour tuer tous ceux qui lui étaient proche pour la paix de Konoha, il n'a pu se résigner à tuer son jeune frère car pour Itachi, Sasuke est encore plus important à ses yeux que Konoha. C'est pourquoi, il voulait toujours rendre Sasuke plus fort en le poussant à le haïr et à chercher la puissance pour non seulement mourir de la main de son jeune frère afin d'expier sa culpabilité du massacre des Uchiwa mais aussi, par la même occasion, pour que Sasuke venge le clan Uchiwa et passe pour un héros aux yeux de Konoha bien qu'Itachi se savait condamner à mourir par sa maladie (en effet dans son combat avec Sasuke, il crache beaucoup de sang). D'ailleurs, d'après Madara, pour être sûr de ne pas mourir avant son combat planifié par ses soins avec Sasuke, il prit toutes sortes de médicaments pour rester en vie et même s'il savait qu'il serait diminué pour le combat fratricide, il avait estimé ses forces restantes bien suffisantes pour que le combat se déroule comme il l'avait planifié, c'est à dire en laissant Sasuke le vaincre (pour les raisons citées juste un peu plus haut). D'après Madara, malgré la vie infernale qu'a eu Itachi, celui-ci est mort un sourire aux lèvres et lègue à Sasuke, qu'il a réussi trompé jusqu'à sa mort, l'avenir des Uchiwas. A présent que Sasuke connait la vérité sur Itachi et pleure la perte de celui-ci en se remémorant les beaux jours passés ensemble au temps de leur enfance, le jeune Uchiwa dissout son groupe Hebi pour former une nouvelle équipe nommée Taka (faucon) qui associe les anciens membres d'Hebi et Madara Uchiwa d'Akatsuki et dont le seul but est de se venger en tuant les dirigeants de Konoha. On apprend ensuite implicitement d'après les paroles de Madara que Sasuke a éveillé son Mangekyou Sharingan. Par ailleurs Sasuke semble croire complètement l'histoire d'Itachi et des Uchiwas que Madara lui a raconté. Et bien qu'il connaisse à présent les idées et les aspirations de son grand frère, Sasuke compte suivre son propre chemin et faire revivre le Clan Uchiwa à sa façon. Sasuke avouera à Madara qu'en réalité, il ne veut pas tuer seulement les dirigeants, mais détruire totalement Konoha. Taka s'associera avec Akatsuki (on voit d'ailleurs Sasuke et les autres avec la robe d'Akatsuki) et leur travail sera de capturer Hachibi, et en échange ils seront aidés par Akatsuki pour détruire Konoha (probablement avec les Bijuus). Taka attaquera Hachibi, mais ils seront dépassés par la puissance de leur adversaire. Finalement, l'abeille tueuse se transforma en Hachibi, et força Sasuke à utiliser l'Amaretsu. Il captura Hachibi, avec Suigetsu en très mauvais état et Karin le dos brûlé par les flammes noires. Enfin, il croyait avoir capturé Hachibi, mais il s'agissait d'une tentacule transformée. Le Raikage, le frère de l'abeille tueuse, tomba aussi dans le panneau et envoya un homme, Jay, chercher le repère de Taka et sauver l'abeille tueuse. Mais Jay se fera repérer par Sasuke et Juugo, et on verra ensuite son cadavre. Il est probable que Sasuke ait tué Jay après l'avoir interrogé, mais ce n'est pas sûr. Sasuke n'est plus apparu depuis. Son sceau maudit L'ensorcellement dont Sasuke est victime est un sceau qu'il a reçu par Orochimaru durant l'examen pour devenir Chūnin. Ce sceau apposé par une technique de Juin Jutsu, dérivé du Fuin-Jutsu, se nommerait le "Kubiwa" (la morsure du Serpent). Orochimaru appose sur ses fidèles (ou ceux qui vont le devenir) différents types de sceaux. Nous savons, par exemple, que celui apposé sur Kimimaro est un sceau type Terre, tandis que celui de Sasuke est un Ciel; ces deux sceaux étant d'ailleurs les plus puissants. Lorsque Sasuke reçoit ce sceau, il est alors au niveau 1. Il s'en sert pour la première fois lors du second test pour l'examen sélectionnant les futurs ninjas moyenne classe. Son corps se recouvre alors de motifs noirs en forme de flammes. Ce sceau passe au niveau 2 quand il avale le Seishingan, une pilule capable de faire progresser le niveau du sceau maudit. Cette fois-ci il s'en sert pour la première fois contre Naruto. Sasuke voit sa quantité de chakra augmenter davantage, et ce, de manière encore plus impressionnante et dangereuse qu'avec le premier niveau de la Marque. Il ressemble à un monstre doté de deux grandes ailes en forme de main lui permettant de voler, lui apportant aussi une protection. Ses cheveux s'allongent et se teintent en bleu, et il a une étoile noire à quatre branches sur le nez, ses lèvres sont noires, il a des griffes et tout son corps est gris foncé avec une touche violacée. La puissance du deuxième niveau de Ten Kubiwa (Sceau du Ciel) est telle qu'elle parvient même à battre naruto lorsque celui-ci est possédé par la première queue de Kyuubi. Plus tard, dans la deuxième partie du manga, il utilise son sceau pour se battre contre Orochimaru. Juugo nous apprend qu'on peut se transformer partiellement au niveau 2 mais pour ce faire il faut avoir un excellent contrôle du sceau maudit, exploit que seul Sasuke ait réussi à imiter. À partir du chapitre 396, il semblerait qu'il ait perdu son sceau maudit après son combat avec son frère et cet événement est confirmé dans le chapitre 401 où une image montre l'épaule de Sasuke sans le sceau. Mais bizarrement dans le chapitre 413 Juugo donne un peu de sa chair et de son chakra a Sasuke affirmant qu'il peut le soigner puisque leur sceau sont identiques cela laisse penser que Sasuke a encore son sceau bien qu'il ne veut plus l'utiliser. Partie 1 Sasuke fait partie du renommé clan Uchiha, il en est le seul survivant. C'est un camarade de classe de Naruto et Sakura, le meilleur élève de sa promotion. C'est un génie qui est fier de lui, confiant, et quelque peu arrogant envers ses camarades. Il n'a qu'un seul but dans la vie : tue son frère Itachi pour venger son clan. Pour cela, il est prêt à tout, et l'obscurité qui est en lui prend peu à peu le dessus sur lui. C'est un Ninja complet et efficace, qui possède le Sharingan de son clan. Si au départ il est très attaché à ses amis, plus son rival Naruto devient fort, plus il est à la recherche de puissance. La rencontre avec son frère Itachi et Orochimaru le changera complètement, la rage qu'il met dans l'apprentissage du Chidori vont le faire basculer vers l'obscurité... et tant que son désir de vengeance ne sera pas assouvi, et qu'il n'aura pas plus de puissance, Sasuke ne redeviendra pas comme avant... Partie 2 ça fait maintenant 3 ans que Sasuke a quitté Konoha pour rejoindre Orochimaru. Il a suivi un entrainement rigoureux afin de gagner en puissance, et assouvir sa vengeance. Il est plus arrogant que jamais, et son égoïsme n'a d'égal que son talent. Lorsqu'il revoit Naruto et Sakura, il est complètement indifférent. Il est même prêt à se battre contre eux et les tuer pour voir s'il est devenu assez fort. Une simple démonstration suffit pour voir que Sasuke est devenu un ninja très puissant...Par la suite, il se rebelle contre Orochimaru, et créé sa propre équipe qu'il appelle "Hebi" (Serpent) avec Juugo, Suigetsu et Karin. Avec eux, il poursuit sa quête de vengeance envers son frère Itachi. A la recherche d'Itachi Pendant ses recherches, Sasuke est déniché par Deidara et Tobi. En utilisant son Sharingan, Sasuke parvient à contrer la plupart des attaques de Deidara, rendant celui-ci fou de par sa haine préexistante envers le Sharingan, qui d'après lui était incapable de voir son art. Dans une ultime tentative, Deidara utilise le C0 afin de faire sauter sasuke et lui compris. Cependant Sasuke invoque Manda pour se protéger de l'explosion, au prix de la vie du grand serpent. Après avoir récupéré de ses blessures, Sasuke et Hebi sont sur la piste d'un autre repaire de l'Akatsuki. Sasuke y trouve un clone de corbeaux d'Itachi qui lui indique que leur confrontation finale aura lieu au repaire abandonné des Uchiwa, laissant le reste de Hebi derrière lui, en compagnie de Kisame. Une fois à l'intérieur, Itachi raconte à Sasuke l'histoire de leur clan, il lui parle de Madara Uchiwa et des pouvoirs du Mangekyou Sharingan. Une fois le récit terminé, les frères se livrent tout d'abord à un combat de genjutsus. Finalement, Sasuke en sort victorieux après avoir repoussé avec succès les effets du Tsukoyomi. Les deux se lancent alors dans un combat de ninjutsu. Durant la bataille, Itachi enflamme la zone à l'aide de l'Amaterasu et brûle presque Sasuke. Cependant Sasuke parvient à survivre en utilisant une des techniques d' Orochimaru et surprend Itachi avec son gigantesque jutsu de foudre Kirin. Itachi y survit uniquement par l'utilisation de la troisième technique finale du Mangekyou, Susanoo. Ses dernières réserves de chakra ayant été épuisées par le Kirin, Sasuke est à la merci d'Itachi, mais Orochimaru réapparait thumb|left|Le dernier geste d'Itachibrutalement à travers une de ses invocations de serpent, dans une ultime tentative pour s'approprier le corps de Sasuke. Cependant Itachi le scelle, à l'aide de Susanoo, dans un genjutsu permanent, et malgré son état de faiblesse, continue de se diriger vers Sasuke, acculé. Censé cibler les yeux de Sasuke, il ne pourra que toucher son front du doigt avant de tomber au sol, mort. Sasuke s'évanouit de fatigue quelques instants plus tard. Sasuke se réveille dans une caverne, soigné par Tobi, qui est en réalité Madara Uchiwa. Madara essaie d'amadouer Sasuke en enlevant son masque, révélant ainsi son Sharingan, ce qui provoque l'apparition du Mangekyou Sharingan d'Itachi dans l'oeil gauche de Sasuke et déclenche ainsi l'Amaterasu sur Madara, qui se retire immédiatement dans l'obscurité de la caverne. Après s'être débarrassé des flammes noires, Madara réapparaît, songeant au fait qu'Itachi n'a jamais cessé de le surprendre. Alors que Sasuke lui demande de quoi il parle, Madara révèle que vraisemblablement, Itachi a fait en sorte qu'au premier regard posé sur son Sharingan, l'Amaterasu qu'il a scellé en Sasuke se déclenche. Sasuke l'accusant de dire n'importe quoi, Madara dévoile que cette manigance avait pour but de le protéger, et devant le scepticisme de Sasuke, Madara concède que tout ce qu'il dit doit paraître fou, mais lui assure que c'est la vérité, et se présente à lui comme l'homme qui aida Itachi à massacrer le clan entier des Uchiwa. Madara révèle alors à Sasuke le "vrai" Itachi, qu'il tua son clan sur ordre de Konoha, comment il joignit l'Akatsuki afin que les anciens ne l'oublient pas, et qu'en définitive son seul et unique but était de préserver le village et son frère. Tout ce qu'il avait fait avait été pour s'assurer que Sasuke grandisse et devienne fort. Se rappelant alors son enfance et le frère affectueux qu'était Itachi, Sasuke développe son propre Mangekyou Sharingan. Il donne à Hebi le nouveau nom de Taka et fait le serment de détruire Konoha après avoir pleuré le grand frère de ses souvenirs. A la recherche d' Hachibi thumb|left|Taka en tenue d'Akatsuki Avant qu'Hebi, renommée Taka, se lance dans un assault contre Konoha, Madara les convainc de travailler avec l'Akatsuki. Il les envoie au Pays de la Foudre capturer le Démon Taureau à huit queues, où ils parviennent à trouver son hôte, Killer Bee (l'Abeille tueuse). La tentative de capture débute mal pour Taka, en effet Killer Bee bat Suigetsu et Jûgo à plate couture, et blesse Sasuke en empalant sa poitrine à l'aide de ses huit épées. Karin vient à son secours et le soigne, puis l'équipe décide de mener un assaut groupé. Devant l'efficacité de cette initiative, Killer Bee relâche une grande quantité du chakra d'Hachibi et s'entoure d'une enveloppe de chakra. Alors que Sasuke échoue dans sa tentative de piéger Killer Bee dans un genjutsu ( dont il se débarrasse aisément), ce dernier réagit avec une force considérable, en utilisant le pouvoir d'Hachibi pour déchiqueter la poitrine et le cou de Sasuke. Pendant que Sasuke est à terre, Killer Bee se transforme intégralement en la bête scellée en lui, atteignant des proportions gigantesques. Suigetsu décide alors de se sacrifier afin de laisser le temps à Jûgo de soigner Sasuke en fusionnant des morceaux de sa chair avec la sienne. De peur que ses équipiers n'y passent, Sasuke déclenche son nouveau Mangekyou Sharingan et Amaterasu pour capturer Killer Bee. Sai déclarera plus tard que suite à cet incident, Sasuke ne pourra plus jamais être accepté en tant que citoyen de Konoha. Sasuke livre Killer Bee à Madara ( bien qu'il découvrira plus tard que ce n'est pas le véritable Killer Bee) avant de regrouper Taka. Plus tard, alors que Sasuke renverse un verre d'eau, il se rend compte que sa vue se déteriore. Il décide de le cacher à l'équipe. Alors qu'ils se reposent, ils ont affaire à un ninja de Kumo qui les a suivis et le tuent. Le sommet des cinq Kages Une fois que les Taka récupèrent de leur combat contre Killer Bee, ils partent pour Konoha, mais ils sont interceptés par Madara. Il les informe de la destruction de Konoha et que la capture d'Hachibi est un échec. Il les avertit également de la nomination de Danzô Shimura au poste de Hokage et du sommet des Kages. Taka est alors conduit au Pays du Fer par la moitié blanche de Zetsu. thumb|Le Yondaime Raikage et Sasuke s'affrontent Taka parvient à infiltrer le sommet sans être détectée, mais leur présence est révélée par Zetsu, sur ordre de Madara. Forcé de se cacher, Sasuke est confronté aux gardes samourais et les abat, révélant à quel point il a sombré dans la noirceur. Le Quatrième Raikage, qui croit encore que Sasuke a tué son jeune frère Killer Bee, affronte Taka avec son escorte. Le combat engagé est interrompu par le Cinquième Kazekage et son escorte, mais à ce moment, le Raikage a déjà perdu un bras et Sasuke est proche de l'épuisement. Après avoir vu de ses yeux à quel point Sasuke est plongé dans l'obscurité, il continue le combat, mais Sasuke utilise son Susanoo pour faire diversion et s'échappe avec Karin, abandonnant Jûgo et Suigetsu à leur sort. thumb|left|Le Susanoo de Sasuke Karin guide Sasuke jusqu'à la salle où le sommet a eu lieu, mais avant de pouvoir s'en prendre à Danzô, il se trouve face à Mifune. Pendant ce temps, Danzô parvient à s'échapper, mais la Cinquième Mizukage empêche Sasuke de le poursuivre. Sasuke, proche de l'évanouissement, est revigoré par la technique de spores de Zetsu. Il échappe à la Mizukage, mais se retrouve confronté au Troisième Tsuchikage. Il est sauvé in extremis par Madara, qui l'aspire avec Karin dans son Sharingan, où elle le rétablit tant bien que mal. Madara ramène Sasuke à la lumière du jour face à Danzô. Débordé par son désir de vengeance, Sasuke s'enfonce complètement dans les ténèbres et, à la fin de la confrontation, alors que Danzô prend Karin en otage, Sasuke lui inflige sans scrupule une blessure fatale pour tuer Danzô. Sa soif de revanche envers Danzô étanchée, Sasuke annonce son intention de se rendre à Konoha. Cependant, Madara fait souligne que Sasuke est épuisé et preque aveugle. Il lui recommande également d'achever Karin avant de partir. Alors que Sasuke est sur le point de tuer Karin, il est stoppé par l'apparition de Sakura. Elle lui annonce qu'elle souhaite le suivre, même si cela signifie abandonner, voire participer à la destruction de Konoha. Sasuke, sceptique, impose à Sakura d'en finir avec Karin pour lui prouver sa sincérité. Cependant, devant l'hésitation de Sakura, Sasuke s'apprête à la tuer, mais il est arrêté au dernier moment par Kakashi. Celui-ci tente de le persuader d'abandonner sa quête de vengeance, mais Sasuke se contente de rire comme un dément et de dire qu'il meurt d'envie de le tuer. Alors que Kakashi déclare qu'il comprend enfin ce qu'a ressenti le Troisième Hokage lorsqu' Orochimaru a pris la mauvaise voie, Sasuke réplique sommairement que Kakashi est sur le point de subir le même sort qu' Hiruzen. Sasuke exprime son dégoût à propos de l'utilisation du Sharingan par Kakashi, déclarant que les étrangers au clan sont indignes de son pouvoir. Il charge, activant son Mangekyou Sharingan, et invoque Susanoo. Kakashi utilise le kamui afin d'éviter un coup mortel asséné par un tir de flèches; Sasuke est surpris de la nouvelle capacité de son ancien maître. Celui-ci essaie de le convaincre qu'il reste de son clan plus que de la haine, et l'implore de regarder au plus profond de lui-même, ce à quoi un Sasuke furieux répond que le bonheur des gens a été acquis aux dépens d'Itachi. Cette colère produit une transformation de Susanoo en une version similaire à celle d'Itachi. Avant de pouvoir en faire l'usage, la vue de Sasuke devient soudainement indistincte et Susanoo se désagrège. Alors que Sasuke tente de résister à son trouble, Sakura se précipite derrière lui pour le supprimer, avant de réaliser qu'elle en est incapable. Lorsque Sasuke prend conscience de la situation, il se retourne et la saisit à la gorge, s'emparant de son kunai. A l'instant où il s'apprête à la frapper, Naruto arrive et la délivre, juste à temps. Naruto explique qu'il comprend très bien les actes de Sasuke, ce à quoi Sasuke, cynique, répond qu'il n'a jamais ressenti autant de plaisir qu'en se vengeant par la mort de Danzô. Alors que Kakashi annonce qu'il désire s'occuper seul de Sasuke, Sasuke essaie une nouvelle fois de l'atteindre avec le Chidori, mais Naruto, retenant Kakashi grâce à un de ses clones, le contre avec le Rasengan. Lors de leur collision, Sasuke prédit à Naruto qu'il devra soit le tuer, soit mourir. Naruto répond qu'il ne choisira aucune de ces deux alternatives. Le choc entre les deux ninjas est violent: la moitié blanche de Zetsu apparaît et amortit la chute de Sasuke. Madara fait ensuite à son tour son apparition et se prépare à emmener Sasuke, mais celui-ci lui dit d'attendre car il veut entendre ce que Naruto a à dire: la prochaine fois qu'ils se battront, ils mourront tous les deux. Sasuke s'énerve alors et invective Naruto en lui demandant pourquoi il s'intéresse tant à lui, ce à quoi Naruto répond qu'il le fait parce qu'il est son ami, laissant Sasuke stupéfait. Malgré cet instant d'étonnement qui passe inaperçu, Sasuke déclare fermement qu'il n'a pas l'intention de revenir en arrière. Avant de partir avec Madara, Sasuke dit à celui-ci qu'ils doivent parler. De retour au repaire, Sasuke demande les yeux d'Itachi, après que sa vue se soit déteriorée après ses utilisations répétées du Mangekyou Sharingan face à Killer Bee, A le Yondaime Raikage, Danzo Shimura et la Team 7. En effet, il désire être en possession de ses pleins pouvoirs afin de détruire Naruto. Après la transplantation des yeux d'Itachi, Sasuke sent en lui la puissance d'Itachi en lui. Madara déclare qu'il faudra un certain temps à Sasuke pour récupérer. Mission * S'' - 0 * ''A - 1 * B'' - 0 * ''C - 1 * D'' - 7 States * Genjutsu: 4 12.7% * Taijutsu: 3.5 11.1% * Ninjutsu: 5 15.9% * Sceaux: 4 12.7% * Chakra: 3.5 11.1% * Vitesse: 4.5 14.3% * Force: 3.5 11.1% * Intelligence: 3.5 11.1% * Potentiel: 78.8% * Type: Régulier '''Techniques' Taijutsu left|thumb|Combo du lion de Sasuke Shishi Rendan : La Fureur du Lion : Combo du lion, technique inspirée sur Rock Lee. Enchainement de coups de pieds dans les airs. Musō Gōendan : Sasuke donne deux coups de pieds à l'adversaire et en donne un autre, envoyant l'adversaire dans les airs. Sasuke saute ensuite dans les airs et donne un coup de poing dans le dos de l'adversaire puis finit par un Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Jeux Vidéo) Musō Gōfūjin : en forme maudite Niveau 2, Sasuke donne un coup de pied envoyant l'adversaire dans les airs, il le poursuit alors dans les airs donnant un autre coup de pied à son ennemi qui frappe durement le sol. Sasuke finit ensuite son coup par un Chidori Lacher du faucon : Sasuke serre l'ennemi avec ses jambes ( en hauteur ) et tombe violement avec l'ennemi sur sa tête Sasuke c'est servie de cette technique contre Orochimaru ainsi que Naruto. Ninjutsu Katon Gōkakyu no jutsu (Technique Suprême de la Boule de Feu) : Technique utilisée par le clan Uchiwa, qui produit une boule de feu, plus ou moins puissante selon la personne. La maîtrise de cette technique est le signe de la maturité pour les membres du clan Uchiwa. Sasuke l'apprend à l'âge de 6 ou 7 ans. Hōsenka no jutsu (Technique de la balsamine) : Technique spéciale du clan Uchiwa, Sasuke lance des boules de feu en forme de pétales. Il y cache, parfois, des shurikens pour la rendre plus efficace. Ryūka no jutsu (Le Feu du dragon) : Technique qui produit un puissant souffle de feu. Utilisé aussi par le 3e Hokage Gōryūka no jutsu (Gōryūka no jutsu) :(Technique des grand dragons enflammés) Technique consistant à produire des boules de feu au visage démoniaque. C'est la version améliorée de Ryūka no jutsu. En plus de la capacité incendiaire, comme toute autre technique Katon, cette technique semble avoir un pouvoir destructeur intense puisqu'elle passe facilement au travers du plafond particulièrement épais qui séparait Sasuke et Itachi lors de leur affrontement. Il a utilisé cette technique contre Itachi pour pouvoir créer une technique nommée Kirin. Amaterasu (La lumière céleste) : Nom inspiré de Amaterasu, déesse shintoiste du soleil, c'est la seconde technique du Mangekyou Sharingan, associée au sharingan droit pour Itachi et gauche pour Sasuke. Il s'agit probablement du ninjutsu le plus puissant. Comme le trou noir de Kakashi, elle agit sur un point fixé par l'utilisateur. La technique invoque autour du point fixé une nuée de flammes d'un noir pur, suffisamment destructrices pour dévorer le feu normal lui-même ou pour détruire la paroi de l'estomac du crapaud invoqué par Jiraya. Les flammes se ruent à très grande vitesse sur un point fixé par l'utilisateur en brûlant tout sur son passage. Une fois la cible touchée, il n'existe aucun moyen de stopper les flammes, à moins de les enfermer par un sceau comme le fait Jiraya, ou que l'utilisateur ferme son œil, ce qui fait disparaître l'Amaterasu. Elle coûte énormément de chakra et, quand Itachi l'utilise contre Sasuke, son œil droit est victime de saignements abondants comme Sasuke lorsqu'il l'utilise involontairement contre Madara. Gōenka no Jutsu (Technique du grand feu d'artifice) : Sasuke saute dans les airs et lance trois boules de feu gigantesques provoquant une énorme explosion. (Jutsu des Jeux Vidéos uniquement). Hiendan no Jutsu (Technique de la bombe incendiaire?) : dans sa forme du sceau maudit niveau 2 Sasuke utlise une version plus puissante de son Gōkakyu no jutsu (Jeux Vidéo) Ikari Hōsenka no Jutsu (Technique de Feu du Super Phoenix Immortel) : en forme du sceau maudit niveau 2 Sasuke saute dans les airs et crache une large boule de feu (Jeux Vidéos) Raiton Chidori (Les Mille Oiseaux) ou Raikiri (L'Eclair Pourfendeur) : Technique enseignée et crée par Kakashi, qui consiste à concentrer son chakra dans la paume de la main et à sculpter le chakra jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne l'apparence d'éclairs. Il en résulte une lame de chakra capable de percer n'importe quoi et de porter un coup fatal à l'ennemi. Cette technique produit un bruit strident évoquant les cris de 1000 oiseaux. Cette technique est également surnommée Raikiri ("L'éclair Pourfendeur") car on raconte que Kakashi a un jour réussi à couper la foudre grâce à elle. À 13 ans Sasuke pouvait le faire 2 fois maintenant 5 fois (ou plus). Chidori Senbon (les aiguilles des mille oiseaux) : Pour cette technique de Raiton, Sasuke sculpte son chakra afin de transformer son Chidori en Senbons(petites aiguilles notamment utilisées par Haku)permettants d'attaquer à de longues distances tout en gardant les propriétés du Chidori. Chidori Eisou (Lance affutée des mille oiseaux) Sasuke sculpte son chakra d'affinité Raiton (Foudre) pour transformer son Chidori en une grande lame extensible, il l'utilise contre Orochimaru quand celui-ci est mourant et contre Deidara mais elle n'a qu'une portée de 5 mètres. Raiton, Chidori Nagashi : Le flux des milles oiseaux C'est un Chidori fait non pas avec sa main mais avec tout son corps. Kuroi Chidori : Chidori Noir Un Chidori employé par Sasuke alors qu'il est transformé en Kubiwa 2. Plus puissant que le Chidori normal, en plus de sa couleur noire, il semble être plus rapide et plus meurtrier. Il s'en est notamment servi pour vaincre le Rasengan de Naruto partiellement transformé en démon renard.( Sasuke a battu Naruto par le coup dans le ventre, ce n'est pas son Chidori qui a vaincu le Rasengan de Naruto) Raiton : Kirin no jutsu Cette technique consiste en un premier temps à échauffer l'air et créer de puissants courants d'air ascendants, source de cumulonimbus (nuages générateurs de foudre). Dans un deuxième temps, ces nuages accumulent une quantité considérable d'énergie électrique qui sera par la suite déversée sur la cible par l'utilisateur, qui aura préalablement pris le contrôle de cette foudre, de manière brusque et très rapide (plusieurs fois la vitesse du son) sous la forme d'un éclair au visage démoniaque. Technique très puissante et quasi-imparable grâce à sa vitesse extrême. Ce jutsu sera utilisé pour la première fois contre Itachi Uchiwa qui la contrera grâce à son invocation divine Susanoo. Élément neutre Kusanagi Un sabre légendaire imparable, une variante de celui utilisé par Orochimaru (qui s'apparente à un katana traditionnel japonais, alors que celui de Sasuke a une forme droite) et qui possède, outre une puissance destructrice extrêmement élevée, une précision mortelle, grâce au Sharingan de Sasuke. Il peut se combiner avec le Chidori Nagashi et est incassable. Senei Jashuu no Jutsu : La poigne du serpent spectral Des serpents entourent le corps de Sasuke et peuvent attaquer à tout moment. On ne sait pas s'ils apparaissent par invocation ou un sort de ninjutsu différent. Kawarimi no Jutsu (Technique de substitution) Sasuke utilise le kawarimi de Orochimaru il se transforme en liquide il la utilisé pour eviter l'amaterasu de itachi Bunshin no jutsu (Clone de l'Ombre) : L'attaquant crée des clones consistants. Henge no Jutsu (Technique de transformation) L'utilisateur se transforme en une personne, un objet, ect... Technique du shuriken de l'ombre Sasuke projette contre l'ennemi deux shurikens géants ou Fuuma dont l'un est caché sous l'ombre de l'autre. Éventuellement, les deux shurikens peuvent être électrisés par le Chidori de Sasuke et avoir des lames qui se détachent les uns des autres pour partir dans 4 directions opposés pour toucher l'ennemi si celui-ci évite les deux shurikens qui viennent de manière frontale (cette technique a été utilisée contre Zabuza, puis contre Itachi). Jikuukan ninjutsu Un ninjutsu qui contrôle l'espace et le temps (utilisé dans le chapitre 363). En réalité, Sasuke à invoqué Manda, l'a hypnotisé grâce à son Sharingan, et s'est caché dans la gueule de l'invocation, qui a pris la majeure partie des dégâts (elle en meurt). Ensuite, si une personne invoque Manda, elle invoque également Sasuke. Tsukuyomi (Les Arcanes Lunaires): Première technique du Mangekyou Sharingan, associée au sharingan gauche pour Itachi et droit pour Sasuke, cette illusion, affectant la perception visuelle de la victime, est extrêmement dangereuse puisqu'effective dans un laps de temps d'une seconde, il est pratiquement impossible de la déjouer (Itachi révèle à Sasuke que seul un autre utilisateur du Mangekyou Sharingan peut contrer cette technique. Cependant dans le chapitre 388 Sasuke réussit à le briser avec un simple sharingan en y associant la puissance du niveau 2 du Sceau Maudit du Ciel d'Orochimaru). Elle plonge la victime dans le monde chaotique du Tsukuyomi où le lanceur de l'illusion contrôle temps, espace et matière, et dispose donc de l'adversaire comme d'une marionnette durant 72 heures (dans l'esprit de la victime). La douleur que l'on peut infliger est telle que, même si elle n'est qu'illusoire, l'esprit la ressent comme étant réelle, ce qui peut être insupportable voire mortel. Sasuke l'utilisa contre Hachibi et le transperca avec des plumes géantes. Après avoir encaissé un Tsukuyomi, l'adversaire tombe dans un état comateux (au mieux) ou meurt (au pire). Kuchiyose no Jutsu Pacte de sang avec les serpents, que lui a enseigné Orochimaru. Il peut avec un peu de sang, faire appel à un serpent, ou tout simplement, Manda, le roi des Serpents. Il peut se cacher derrière ses serpents ou se hisser sur leurs têtes pour être en hauteur. Il peut utiliser ses serpents comme bouclier, mais aussi comme valeur offensive. Orochimaru avant de mourir a dû lui faire signer un pacte avec les serpents comme l'avait fait Naruto avec les crapauds.(On le verra notamment contre Juugo et Suigetsu. Les deux garçons allaient s'entretuer quand Sasuke a invoqué plusieurs serpents pour les raisonner). Il a le même tatouage comme Orochimaru au bras gauche. Kekkei Genkai Sharingan : Dojutsu (technique d'œil) héréditaire du clan Uchiwa. Permet de copier des techniques de ninjutsu, taijutsu et genjutsu (mais pas les techniques utilisant la nature du chakra). Le Sharingan ayant 3 "branches" permet de prévoir les mouvements de l'adversaire en observant, entre autres, son agressivité et son flux de chakra. Sasuke est capable de faire un genjutsu avec son Sharingan comme son frère Itachi, de montrer un évènement passé sous forme d'illusion et également regarder à l'intérieur d'une personne pour voir ses pouvoirs cachés. 'Mangekyou Sharingan ' (Kaléidoscope Hypnotique du Sharingan/Confusion des 1000 Sharingan) Sasuke hérite d'Itachi cette version très évoluée du Sharingan (La plus puissante forme de ce dojutsu étant acquise par Madara). Il permet d'utiliser des techniques extrêmement puissantes, correspondant à une trinité de dieux dans la mythologie japonaise : Amaterasu (Déesse du soleil), Tsukuyomi (Dieu de la lune), et Susanoo (Dieu de l'orage). Les limites du Mangekyou Sharingan sont qu'il consomme beaucoup de chakra (après deux Tsukuyomi et un Amaterasu, Itachi est pratiquement vidé de son chakra), et semble affecter la vision de son utilisateur (Kakashi mentionne le fait que la vision d'Itachi s'est détériorée lors de leur 2e affrontement. De plus, nous apprenons dans le chapitre 385 par la parole d'Itachi lui-même que à force, le Mangekyou Sharingan rend aveugle et nous découvrons qu'il permet de contrôler la puissance de Kyubi. Sa pupille ressemble à un atome. Affinités Comme tout le clan Uchiha, Sasuke a une affinité pour les techniques de feu (Katon). Sa maîtrise du Chidori (Les Milles Oiseaux) prouve qu'il est également doué pour les techniques de foudre (Raiton) Citations * ( à la Team 7 ) "Il y a plein de choses que je déteste, mais très peu que j'aime. Mon rêve pour l'avenir... je préfère le garder pour moi. Dans l'immédiat, j'ai plutôt un objectif: rétablir l'honneur de ma famille, et tuer un certain homme." * ( à Naruto ) ''Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi, toi qui n'a jamais eu de parents ou de frère ? Tu as toujours vécu seul ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi ?! Hein ?!! C'est quand on a des liens qu'on souffre !! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de perdre un être cher !!" * ( à Naruto ) " C'est par pur caprice que je t'ai laissé la vie sauve ''... ''Aujourd'hui, c'est par pur caprice que je vais prendre ta vie." * ( à Madara ) "Vous pensez sans doute que je suis un gamin gouverné par ses émotions...Vous pouvez rire de moi, je m'en moque. Reprendre le flambeau d'Itachi...? Des foutaises qui ne peuvent provenir que de ceux qui ne connaissent pas la haine! Si quelqu'un conteste ma décision, pas de problème. Je prendrai la vie de ses proches, un par un. Ensuite, on en rediscutera. Je pense qu'il comprendra mieux la haine qui brûle en moi." * ( à Gaara ) " J'ai depuis longtemps fermé mes yeux. Le chemin vers mes objectifs est dans l'autre direction, dans l'obscurité." * ( à Naruto ) " Naruto, il est trop tard. Rien de ce que tu as dit ne pourra me changer ! Je vais te tuer ainsi que chaque personne dans ton village adoré ! Il est temps de faire ton choix ! Tue moi et deviens un héros, ou meurs de ma main et sois une autre de mes victimes !! " Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Masculin Catégorie:Konoha Catégorie:Konoha Catégorie:Clan Uchiwa Catégorie:genin Catégorie:Taka Catégorie:Akatsuki Catégorie:Oto